1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an illuminated display, and more particularly to an illuminated display having a digit that can display individual numbers or a capital letter “B” through the selective illumination of serifs.
2. Background Art
Illuminated signs, such as those used to display lottery jackpot values, are common place in retailers including gas stations, convenience stores and grocery stores. Typically, these electronic displays include two or more digits that may be selectively illuminated to display the approximate current lottery jackpot value. Previously, lottery jackpot values did not frequently extend beyond the hundreds of millions of dollars, and as such three-digit displays were sufficient to display the jackpot value, in millions of dollars. However, as lottery jackpot values have more frequently grown above one billion dollars, current signs are not well suited for accurately displaying such large values. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an illuminated display, and particularly a lottery jackpot display that maintains the general size and shape of a traditional multi-digit sign, and that provides traditional display of lottery jackpots in the millions of dollars as well as effective display of an approximate lottery jackpot greater than or equal to one billion dollars.